


whatever a sun will always sing is you

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Darkangel Trilogy - Meredith Ann Pierce, The Darkangel
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Post-Series, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is always at Aeriel's side as they build their world and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever a sun will always sing is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).



> I couldn't get the brides in, but I hope this is all right for Erin and Aeriel on their own.

Erin does not understand Aeriel's magic, but she has always been good with her hands. Aeriel cannot repair all the Ancients' tools by her will alone, so many days Erin puts her sword aside and builds instead of breaks. She lifts and carries, holds and turns, bends and hammers, and slowly the great machines are reborn.

The first time they stand at the mouth of a cave and breathe fresh air, nearly as thick as water, rushing forth into the world, Erin thinks her heart will spill over at Aeriel's smile.

She is not the one Aeriel wanted, not the way Erin wants to be wanted, but she is the one who is here. After a lifetime of drought, that is enough to make her soul bloom, just as the world is waking and flowering around them.

Erin slides her hand into Aeriel's, and they return to the city together.

\---------------

**End of Story**


End file.
